russelfandomcom-20200213-history
TSAS (The Sunday Afternoon Show)
TSAS (The Sunday Afternoon Show) is the Sunday afternoon youth-oriented musical variety show in the Philippines produced by Secarats Talent Management Services (STMS). The first incarnation of the show was aired on PTV from April 19, 2015 to August 2, 2015. The second incarnation of the show premiered on IBC and worldwide through the subscription-based international TV channel Global IBC on September 1, 2019. The show is hosted by the network's leading stars that include Cherryz Mendoza, Rico dela Paz, Allen Cecilio, Joyce Abestano, Patrick Destura, Hiro Volante and Emman Franc. Joining the hosts are the hottest perfromers, some of them are recording artist, models, singers, dancers and performers, featuring the hottest and freshest talented young artists of today's generation for teen and kids, including Secarats artists and talents who exemplified true meaning of talent - singing, dancing, modeling and acting, the Masterpiece members and P&S models, albeit catering to a young audience, whose demographics included kids and teens in high school. It airs every Sunday from 1:30 pm to 3:00 pm (PST) and streamed live via Facebook pages of IBC, Secarats Talent Management Services and TSAS, with an encore telecast on Secarats TV every Sunday from 8:30 pm to 10:00 pm. It is the first ever Secarats-produced TV show every Sunday for the potential talents. The venue for TSAS will promote IBC shows, movies and recordings while pluggings for the network's new shows. Format The show will have four segments: singing original and famous songs, dancing to popular hits, acting on a gag sketch and interviewing in-depth of people behind the music industry. The ensemble behind this new program ranges from 4 to 18 years old. It is a risk in our part to produced this show knowing that the three giant networks have musical variety show with the same time-slots, they have famous celebrities and they got most of the audience share percentage. Our goal is to make them dream, believe and achieve. Live performances from the production numbers for sing and dance, portions, and fun and games, furthering its attempt to target the country’s large youth core viewership. About the show Promotion On April 17, 2015, the cast members of the youth-oriented variety show appeared via the morning magazine show Good Morning Boss where they promoted the show. Cherryz Mendoza, Justin Ward, Emman Franc, Hiro Volante, Miguel David and Michael Tañeca promoted the show. while Cherryz performed Bakit Ba Ganyan. 'First incarnation' In May 24, 2015, TSAS reformatted from the musical variety show into a comedy gag show as TSAS Eh Di Wow!. 'Secarats moved to IBC' Prior to Secarats' entry to IBC, Cherryz Mendoza, the pioneer artist and premier talent of Secarats Talent Management Services, returned to IBC after she signed a contract on July 13, 2015 as she becoming a regular hosts and performer in the youth-oriented variety show Hey it's Fans Day! (August 9, 2015–present). Before that, Cherryz was sung the theme songs of their TV shows on IBC including Tasya Fantasya and Anna Luna, she appeared her supporting role in Only Me and You in 2014 and eventually landed as a performer in 2015 when she started appearing in separate network-produced shows. Cherryz became the first acting role in IBC's youth-oriented drama series Forever Barkada from 2015 to 2016. On September 12, 2015, Secarats Talent Management Services announced that they signed the partnership with IBC, this will be the production partner and line producer of the sequestered network. After they went for 5-month hiatus and continuously perform in several events, mall shows and concerts, young stars of Secarats are returned to television as it transferred to IBC in January 17, 2016 by joining the Sunday noontime youth-oriented musical variety show Hey it's Fans Day! with the roster of talents, artists and performers, including Justin, Hiro, Keith, Denise, Michael, Renz, Carleen, Emman, Stephanie, Sarah, Aaron, Patrisha, Aries, Erika and Miguel which integrated to its young stars of IBC 13 along with the new artists and talents of Secarats are Francis Magundayao, Roel Manlangit, Via Saroca, Harold Rementilla, Adrian Desabille, Jedrik Yamio and Raisa Dayrit. It also perform in Hey it's Fans Day! Full Fanatic which has the selected artists from IBC Talent Center and Secarats, and launching the segment for Sunday afternoon Team Secarats featuring the artists and performers of Secarats Artist Group, showcasing their talents in singing, dancing, acting and modeling. 'Second incarnation/Revival' After 4 year hiatus, IBC 13 is set to revive the show and revert to the original title TSAS, premiered on September 1, 2019 as a replacement of SMAC Pinoy Ito!, which left IBC to transfer to PTV after SMAC Television Production denied IBC's offer to buy the airing rights of the show. The show is normally aired on Sundays at 1:30 pm, normally aired live, some episodes are occasionally taped. The show is also aired as a replay of previous prods on Easter Sunday. Aside from performances, TSAS also featured different segments, including games involving audience members and a segment featuring fan arts made by fans. Since the show's revival to IBC, TSAS became one of the highest rated afternoon variety shows, which helped the network registered an all-time-high in viewership ratings at that time. Cast 'Current' 'Main hosts' *Cherryz Mendoza - The Mall Princess (2015, 2019-present) *Rico dela Paz - The Primetime Prince (2019-present) *Allen Cecilio (2019-present) *Joyce Abestano - The Comedy Princess (2019-present) *Patrick Destura - The Teen Pop Prince (2019-present) *Hiro Volante (2015, 2019-present) *Emman Franc - The Young Boy Next Door (2015, 2019-present) 'Performers' * Keith Cruz - The Runaway Princess (2015, 2019-present) * Denise Canlas (2015, 2019-present) * Michael Tañeca (2015, 2019-present) * Renz Aytona (2015, 2019-present) * Carleen Sky Aclan - The Child Wonder (2015, 2019-present) * Stephanie Bangcot (2015, 2019-present) * Sarah Ortega (2015, 2019-present) * Aaron Rosario (2015, 2019-present) * Patrisha Samson (2015, 2019-present) * Carl Longno (2015, 2019-present) * Erika Mae Salas (2015, 2019-present) * Miguel David (2015, 2019-present) * Via Saroca - The Powerful Diva (2019-present) * NJ Roben Asunto - The Prince Ballader of the North (2019-present) * Zaijian Jaranilla (2019-present) * Crissel Ignacio - The Teen Darling Diva (2019-present) * Krystin Dayrit (2019-present) * Jedrik Yamio (2019-present) * Alliah Michelle (2019-present) * Basti Gonzales (2019-present) * Raisa Dayrit - The Comedienne Princess (2019-present) * Harold Rementilla (2019-present) * Kylie del Rosario (2019-present) * Kurt Lawrence Bautista (2019-present) * Angelica Marañon (2019-present) * Angelo Acosta (2019-present) * Alyanna Angeles (2019-present) * Andres Muhlach (2019-present) * Louis Pre Jr. (2019-present) * Elijah Rodriguez (2019-present) * Lourd Ljones Decena (2019-present) * Curvhey Lim (2019-present) * Irvin Aishan Versola (2019-present) * Mikayla Velasco Palaganas (2019-present) Masterpiece * Gazelle Agero - The Teen Promising Jewel (Fusion Girls) (2019-present) * Paula Fernandez - The Soulful Diva (Fusion Girls) (2019-present) * Aliyah Francisco (Fusion Girls) (2019-present) * Trisha Maningding (Fusion Girls) (2019-present) * Clare Siggaoat (2019-present) * Coffee Charm Mapula (2019-present) * LG Tanigue (2019-present) 'Former' 'Main hosts' * Justin Ward (2015) 'Performers' * Alyssa Angeles (2015) * Alessandra Cadacas (2015) * John Joseph Miraflores (2015) * Aries Ace Espanola (2015) Others * Camille Bartolome (2015) * Isabella Gallardo (2015) * Khaira (2015) * Shania (2015) * Madz (2015) * Julie Anne Negrito (2015) * Yeng (2015) Production crew TSAS (The Sunday Afternoon Show) *Executive Producer: Francis Custodio Abuan Jr. *Director: Nilyano Retna *Editing Supervisor: Sam Pascual *Technical Director: Jeff Delmundo *Cameramen: Ian Tatao, Jermel Mabalatan, Vangs Espiritu *Lights and Audio Technician: Ronald Oquendo, Sherald San Diego, Ronald Nicolas *Production Manager: Bong Navarro *Theme Song Musical Arranger: Jun Tamayo *Theme Song Composer: Jessa Mae Gabon TSAS (The Sunday Afternoon Show) Eh Di Wow! * Director: Nilyano Retna * Writer: Nilyano Retna * Editing Supervisor: RAVRAIN * Production Design: Secarats Talent Management Services with Roay Aytona and Dodong Taneca * Exexutive Producer: Secarats Talent Management Services, Patty & Sam Fashion Collection Segments 2019-present *''TSAS LSS (Love Songs and Stories)'' - A story-telling segment hosted by Cherryz Mendoza, together with Secarats recording artists and singers as guest artists every week. *''TSAS By Request'' - Viewers request a song featuring Secarats premier recording artists via social media sites (Facebook, Twitter) to perform during the show. *''TSAS All Access'' - Each week is the concerts and events featured where Secarats talents invited to an exclusive event. *''TSAS Jambayan'' - Acoustic sessions featuring Secarats artists and talents to perform the acoustic jamming songs. *''TSAS Danze Forze'' - Dancers from Secarats belonging to the well-known group of the day. *''TSAS Pinoy Playlist'' - A segment featuring Secarats artists/singers performing an OPM hits. Others *TSAS Online - TSAS's official website, where viewers, fans and supporters can view information about the show, read fun facts about the cast, get an update on the events and lifestyle, view photos and videos on-set, send their requests to Secarats artists, and even chat with them. *TSAS: Encore - An encore replay airing of the same day's tSAS episode that is aired on Secarats TV. See also *https://www.facebook.com/erikamaesalas/videos/947297858628228/?type=2 * This new Sunday afternoon show is for kids (and teens) only * People's Television Network * List of programs aired by People's Television Network * List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation * IBC * Secarats TV * Secarats Talent Management Services * Secarats Artist Group References External links * Official Website * TSAS on Facebook Category:People's Television Network shows Category:IBC shows Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Philippine television series Category:Philippine variety television shows Category:Philippine music television series Category:2015 Philippine television series debuts Category:2015 Philippine television series endings Category:Secarats Talent Management Services